Not least when such tool chucks are used to hold tools in the form of milling cutters that rotate at a high speed in which the number of cutting edges currently in contact with the material to be machined fluctuates constantly by nature, the problem arises that the sleeve part of such tool chucks is excited into executing undesirable vibrations.
In particular, bending vibrations occur in the sleeve pan due to the bending of the sleeve part around a bending axis essentially perpendicular to the axis of rotation. Sometimes torsional vibrations also occur due to a resilient flexing of the sleeve part around its axis of rotation. In practice, mixed forms of these vibrations also occur, but often the radial portion predominates. Any vibrations potentially limit the machining precision that can be achieved with the tool. It is not unusual for such vibrations to also have a negative impact on the service life of tool cutting edges.
In the prior art, there has been no shortage of attempts to design tool chucks with a reduced tendency to vibrate by providing the tool chuck with integrated, long mass elements whose mass or natural vibration behavior improved the vibration behavior of the tool chuck as a whole. But since the prior assumption was that the mass elements can only be sufficiently effective if they have a substantial dimension in the direction of the axis of rotation, the previously known vibration-damped tool chucks are distinguished by the fact that they have a substantial overall length. This is cumbersome for a not insignificant number of applications.
By contrast, the object of the invention is to provide compact tool chucks that have only a reduced tendency to vibrate.